Rupert Graves
Rupert Graves, né le 30 juin 1963 à Weston-super-Mare en Angleterre, est un acteur britannique. Il interprète le rôle de Sebastian dans la troisième saison de "12 Monkeys". Filmographie Cinéma *1986 : Chambre avec vue (A Room with a View) de James Ivory : Freddie Honeychurch *1987 : Maurice de James Ivory : Alec Scudder *1988 : Une poignée de cendre (A Handful of Dust) de Charles Sturridge : John Beaver *1991 : L'Amour en larmes (Where Angels Fear to Tread) de Charles Sturridge : Philip Herriton *1992 : Fatale (Damage) de Louis Malle : Martyn Fleming *1992 : The Sheltering Desert de Regardt van den Bergh : Hermann Korn *1995 : La Folie du roi George (The Madness of King George) de Nicholas Hytner : Robert Fulke Greville *1996 : Témoin innocent (The Innocent Sleep) de Scott Michell : Alan Terry *1996 : Intimate Relations de Philip Goodhew : Harold Guppy *1996 : Different for Girls de Richard Spence : Paul Prentice *1997 : Bent de Sean Mathias : Officier à bord du train *1997 : Mrs. Dalloway de Marleen Gorris : Septimus Warren Smith *1998 : Amour, Vengeance et Trahison (The Revenger's Comedies) de Malcolm Mowbray :Oliver Knightly *1999 : Dreaming of Joseph Lees de Eric Styles : Joseph Lees *2001 : Room to Rent de Khaled El Hagar : Mark *2002 : The Extremists (Extreme Ops) de Christian Duguay : Jeffrey *2005 : Rag Tale de Mary McGuckian : Eddy Taylor *2006 : V pour Vendetta (V for Vendetta) de James McTeigue : Inspecteur Adjoint Dominic Stone *2007 : Joyeuses Funérailles (Death at a Funeral) de Frank Oz : Robert *2007 : The Waiting Room de Roger Goldby : George *2010 : We Want Sex Equality (Made in Dagenham) de Nigel Cole : Peter Hopkins *2012 : Fast Girls de Regan Hall : David Temple Télévision *1979 : Le retour du Saint : Prefect *1979 : Le Club des cinq : Jean (double épisode "Les cinq et les saltimbanques") *1992 : Inspecteur Morse (Inspector Morse) *1996 : The Tenant of Wildfell Hall, mini-série *1999 : Cléopâtre (Cleopatra) de Franc Roddam : Octave / Auguste *2002 : La Dynastie des Forsyte (série télévisée, 2002) : le jeune Jolyon Forsythe *2004 : Le Clan des rois de John Downer : voix de Linus (version anglaise) *2005 : MI-5 de David Wolstencroft : Willian Sampson (saison 4, épisode 3) *2006 : Le Fils du dragon (Son of the Dragon), téléfilm *2007 : Clapham Junction d'Adrian Shergold *2008 : Ashes to Ashes de Matthew Graham et Ashley Pharaoh : Daniel Moore (saison 1, épisode 2) *2009 : Une poignée de seigle (A Pocket Full of Rye), épisode 1, saison 4 de la série télévisée Miss Marple (Agatha Christie's Marple) *2010-2017 : Sherlock de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat : Inspecteur Lestrade *2010 : Wallander : Alfred Harderberg (Saison 2, Episode 2 - The Man Wo Smiled) *2012 : Doctor Who de Steven Moffat : John Riddell (saison 7, épisode 2, Des dinosaures dans l’espace) *2012 : Secret State de Ed Fraiman : Felix Durrell *2013 : Air Force One ne répond plus (Air Force One is Down) de Cilla Ware : Arkady Dragutin *2013 : The White Queen d'Emma Frost : Lord Thomas Stanley *2014 : The Crimson Field : Major Crecy *2014 : Turks & Caicos : Stirling Rogers *2015 : Le Baiser de Valentine (Valentine's Kiss) : Nicholas Whiteley *2016 : The Family : John Warren *2017 : 12 Monkeys : Un gardien du témoin *2018 : Krypton : Ter-El *2019 : La Guerre des Mondes de Craig Viveiros : Frederick Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Rôle mineur Catégorie:Rôle terminé